Nightingale
by hasu86
Summary: This is your golden cage my pet, and in your golden cage you shall stay...SK
1. Cage

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Nightingale **

_Chapter One – Cage_

* * *

_'What do you wish for Kagome?' _

…_a life that is mine…a life beyond this golden cage…' _

**…**

Her fingers brushed against the gold metal bars, heart twisting with a desperate want…a want to just once, and it didn't matter for how long, step outside her confines and feel the cool breeze of freedom.

"Kagome."

Brought out of her thoughts, she quickly withdrew her hand as if a red hot flame had licked it. She knew the voice and it made her heart sink even lower, dashed all traces of hope she'd found in the darkness.

"Good morning Naraku."

His footfalls were deafening in the large circular room that housed her prison. Closer and closer he came until he stood before her, nothing but the bars between them. Passing a strong arm through the spaces of the large golden cage he kept her in, his calloused fingers tipped with deadly claws lovingly stroked the side of her face as a sinister smile broke his handsome face.

"You grow more beautiful as the days pass my pet." His red eyes gleamed, illuminated by the thin stream of luminescence above her.

This was her only link to the outside. Though it provided a glimpse of the outside world, sometimes she couldn't help but think it was torture. As if Naraku had allowed the small filter of light simply as a way to tease her, to see the suffering she endured by being so close and yet so far away.

He tucked a wayward strand of black blue hair behind a delicate ear and let his index finger slowly linger along her smooth alabaster skin.

"Bankotsu tells me you will not eat. Do you wish for me to have someone feed you?"

Kagome looked away from his intense gaze, finding a spot on the ground by her slipper-clad foot to focus on. "I haven't been hungry lately."

Naraku grasped her chin, forcing her bright sapphire eyes upon him. "You will eat or I will have someone spoon the food into your mouth." His tone allowed for no argument. It was a command through and through.

She nodded her understanding, afraid to say anything lest she blurt out that death was better than being caged like a bird cause at least in death, she'd be free from this world.

"You are very important to me Kagome. I will not let you harm yourself." He cooed, thumb tracing the contour of her lips.

"Then won't you let me—"

He cut her off. "I give you all this and still you want to see what's beyond these walls?"

"I didn't ask for this Naraku. I just…I just want to look at the sky and see the stars, breathe in the fresh air. Just for a moment, only for a moment."

He withdrew his arm, eyes becoming taunting and cruel. "My dearest Kagome, there are no stars, no sky except that which is painted by blood. You have no idea of the horrors that lay beyond your cage." He released a caustic laugh, eyes sparkling with its red appeal. "There is no fresh air, only the scent of death and decay that linger from countless battles of power. It's a dangerous and frightening world with bloodthirsty monsters dearest. Be grateful that I protect you from these."

"But—"

"You are mine Kagome. No one will touch you or even see you without my permission. This is your golden cage my pet, and in your golden cage you shall stay."

**…**_**to be continued…** _

**A/N: Inspired by **_**The Promise**_**. My muse just wouldn't stop bothering me until I wrote this. It's been a side project for the past week. And yes, it is complete. Updates probably each day. Short chapters throughout. Slightly vague for effect. **

_-hasu86 _


	2. Snow

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own a thing.

**Nightingale**

_Chapter Two – Snow_

* * *

Kagome had been ten years old when everything she knew had been destroyed and she had all at once, become something that no adolescent should have ever been allowed to become.

But she had a heart loving enough that could withstand it, a soul big enough to hold it, and blood powerful enough to handle it. That didn't mean it was her choice though. Everything had been quick and jumbled. Flashes of blades, shards of pain, smoke from fires and echoing screams and shouts, all just fragments of a distant memory.

When Kagome had woken up days later after the destruction of all that she knew and loved, she had been greeted by the sight of Naraku and his father, Onigumo. He'd been younger then, though just as cruel and sadistic as he was now, perhaps even more so than his father who had passed away a few years later in battle, or so she had been told.

And at the age of sixteen, Naraku had her golden cage erected and no longer was she able to roam the fortress halls or see the blue skies, or even feel the drops of spring rain splash across her skin. In the days of her youth, she had taken all of this for granted, never imagining that in a horrifying moment it would all be ripped from her grasp and thrust into the shadows of captivity and loneliness.

Four long years of watching life pass her by behind the golden bars of her cage left her yearning…_desperately_…to be anywhere but here.

* * *

"Ban?" 

"Yes Kagome?"

"What season is it?"

"Winter."

"And is the snow just as white as I remember? Like a soft white blanket across the land?"

"Aa. It just snowed last night."

Kagome smiled sadly as she lay on the soft furs of her cage. "I miss everything Ban…will you not let me out for a moment?"

He sat just outside the golden bars, heart aching with her sadness. "You know I cannot. Naraku-sama would have my head."

A tear slipped down her temple, disappeared into the softness beneath her.

"I'm sorry Kagome…" He whispered as his dark eyes glanced at her prone form, sprawled like a colorful painting and so close for him to touch.

He'd been her constant, her only companion for several years now. At times he pitied her, felt terribly sad that she was forced to endure a life of captivity and other times, all he wanted to do was comply with her simple request and watch the happiness wash over her lonely expression. And Kagome was such a beautiful woman too. Inside and out.

Bankotsu had grown fond of her over the years, had grown to love Naraku's precious caged nightingale with the loneliest bluest blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"It's okay Ban. I know you'd let me out if you could."

_And he'd move heaven and earth too. _

"You should eat." He murmured, scooting the shiny tray closer to her. "Naraku-sama wouldn't be pleased if he found you half starved."

"Will you tell me your latest mission then?" Kagome smiled as she sat up, carefully grasping the small bowl of hot soup and letting the heat warm the palms of her hands.

"Whatever you wish." Bankotsu made himself comfortable and leaned his back against the gold cage that sat in the glowing circular room of Naraku's citadel.

"Where did this one lead you?" She asked, taking a sip.

"Through the snow covered forest and into the Western Lands…"

**…**

"You shouldn't feed her such stories Bankotsu. You're only making it harder on her." Naraku said as he slithered into the room, crimson eyes immediately drawn to Kagome who'd fallen asleep.

"I cannot deny her." He bit out.

The half demon turned mocking eyes on him. "She is _mine._ Do not forget whom you serve Ban."

"Of course Naraku-sama." He nodded, bowed and left the room, clenching his fists and reigning in his sudden hatred.

He tsked as the door closed, shaking his head at the sleeping woman. "He's fallen for you my pet. Do you see what you do to others? You are something they see but cannot touch, something they want but cannot have." His hand threaded through her silky black hair, sensed the strong pulse within her react to his dark touch. He could taste her power, feel it rush to the surface and stop just beneath her soft skin.

"I will have you Kagome, _all of you,_ before the new moon rises."

…_**to be continued…**_


	3. Blood

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own a thing.

**Nightingale **

_Chapter Three – Blood_

* * *

Two days before the rise of the new moon, a sudden explosion rocked the foundations of the citadel, made the circular room that housed Kagome's prison tremble and shake. She instantly dashed to the thick golden bars, hoping to hear something that told her what was going on. Another explosion and dread was curling up her spine. Kagome stared up at the only window that allowed her a glimpse of the outside world but all she saw was the indigo of the night sky. 

Shouts and screams. She could hear them all. Clashes of metal and sharp weapons. Rage. Power. Her heart was racing and she could hear her blood pounding in her ears. _What was going on out there? _

The door suddenly burst open followed by quick running footsteps.

"Ban! What's happening?!"

"We have to get out of here. The citadel's under attack." He sliced his palm open with a dagger and grabbing hold of one of the bars, felt it pulse once and then disintegrate into dust. He held out his hand towards her, eyes sharp and alert. "This is your only chance to escape Kagome."

_Now or never. _She grasped his hand and held tight, crossed through the bars of her golden cage and out of the circular room and into a battle-strewn hallway. Blood marred the walls, bodies lay lifeless on the ground as they sprinted through the chaos.

But no sooner had they rounded a sharp corner, her long robes snagged on dull armor and Kagome was brought to the ground with a harsh thud of pain. Bankotsu insistently tugged on her arm before dodging a flying arrow and then a downward swing from the enemy. Quickly grabbing a fallen spear, he sent a swift kick to his opponent's middle rapidly followed by the sharp end of his weapon. A gasp left Kagome's lips as she fumbled with the heavy material with one free hand. Finally able to claw it off and left only in a thin purple yukata, she let Ban pull her quickly to her feet and they took off once again.

Left. Right. They weaved through the masses and hallways. Her breath came short and her side ached. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her mind cluttered and overwhelmed with all that was happening around her.

"Don't let go of me Kagome! Whatever you do, don't let go!"

That was the only warning she got before Bankotsu burst through the large windows to their left, dangerous shards of glass flying through the air and all around them. She covered her head, couldn't find the voice to scream because everything was happening so fast, like a whirlwind that was sweeping her off her booted feet. She didn't register the pain of glass cutting into her skin, only that she couldn't _let go_. Her body was suddenly pulled into his and she could feel the bitter cold kiss her skin, instant gooseflesh rising in the drastic change in temperature.

The impact was hard. Using his body, Ban shielded Kagome from the brunt of the fall as they rolled in the snow, dotting it with red as they tumbled along. But they didn't have time to waste, no matter the aches, cuts, and bruises.

"Can you still run?" He asked hurriedly as he pulled her disheveled form to her feet.

"I don't think I have a choice." She panted and winced as a sharp pain shot up her arm.

"I'm sorry but we can't waste any more time." He said apologetically and they were once again running, Ban still clutching her hand as the snow crunched beneath their feet.

"We're in the eastern side of the citadel right now, fast approaching the north end where the main battle is taking place, where Naraku is currently. You can only get out through the main gates. No matter what, you cannot let him see you Kagome. But if he does, _run and don't stop._"

"What about you?" She asked, panic slowly spreading through her chest.

"Don't worry about me Kagome. Just run when I tell you to." He glanced back at her, threw her one of his charming smiles she always found adorable and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

They rounded the corner and true to his word, the main battle was all chaos and blood and death. Soldiers fought for their lives, running swords through bodies and falling to the ground painted with red. A third explosion in the south end shook the ground but the bloodshed was relentless.

Kagome looked frantically around her as she tried not to lose Ban in the maelstrom as he cut down those blocking their path. She tried to block out the screams of pain and the looks of hell on faces. She tried to ignore the biting cold nipping at her skin and the panic and dread and fear rising in her throat. A bright pulse within her and a sharp inhalation caused her to nearly trip on a body riddled with arrows, but she quickly regained her balance. _No…not yet_. Kagome could feel it though, the frantic rush flooding her senses, sparking right beneath her skin.

_Kagome…_

"We're almost there!" Bankotsu shouted but Kagome didn't seem to hear him as a sudden sliver of mind numbing fear snaked down her spine, effectively smothering the sweet call of surrender and the temptation of overwhelming power within her.

Turning her head to the left, black disheveled hair swinging every which way, she caught sight of Naraku engaged in fierce battle with a silver haired demon. But all time seemed to freeze when his furious vermillion eyes locked with hers. She saw his eyes widen for a fraction of a second before unadulterated fury contorted his features, before she felt his darkness burst forth and encompass everything.

"BANKOTSU!" Naraku roared, voice dripping with venom and the intent to kill.

She saw dozens of tentacles suddenly emerge and shoot from his body in an angry wave. She saw his opponent fluidly dodge and let his sword streak across the space and slice easily through the ebony mass. But still they came, swept passed and even tore through fighting bodies, coming directly for them.

"Ban!" She yelled and he deftly pulled her behind him, sliced through Naraku's black extensions of himself with a madness all consuming.

"Run Kagome!" Bankotsu pushed her forward, urging her to get away from this hell and carnage.

"But—"

"Go!"

She wiped at her flowing tears, felt her heart break as she stepped back and further away. But before she had the chance to turn around, a black tentacle pierced through Bankotsu's chest from behind, let rain his blood on the white snow before her, color her world in the darkest crimson she'd ever seen.

Stumbling back, vision blurred by tears, Kagome turned her back on all the death, the scent of blood and pain, ran from her golden cage, and through the main gates, out into the blanket of white that led to _somewhere…anywhere but here_.

_…**to be continued…**_


	4. Scent

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own a thing.

**Nightingale **

_Chapter Four – Scent_

* * *

A howl of pure rage tore through the small mountain fortress that served as his temporary refuge. A wooden table smashed against the wall, bursting into smithereens and was quickly followed by the blood and body of a poor unfortunate soldier. Sesshoumaru had once again ruined everything, foiled all his carefully laid out plans. Darkness, full of malevolence and anger, filtered through the room in uncontrollable palpitations as Naraku's crimson eyes flashed dangerously. 

"Find her! Kill anyone who gets in your way but she is to remain unscathed! Should you fail all your lives will be forfeit!"

He watched as his minions nodded and disappeared, the stench of their fear permeating the air around him. He felt a gust of wind and heard the snap of a fan.

"Bring her back to me unharmed Kagura."

"Is your little pet that important Naraku-sama?"

A black tentacle snaked across the distance between them and wrapped around her neck in an instant, dragging her to him until all the wind demoness could see was the sinister glow of his dark eyes.

"Bring her back to me unharmed and I will return that precious heart you're so fond of." Naraku released his hold, ignored her gasps and coughs as she sucked in air. "But fail and I will crush it."

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Hiten bowed low, ready to give his report as ordered. 

The inuyoukai remained silent, gold eyes skimming over the destruction of Naraku's citadel. It'd been a surprise attack, one that had nearly succeeded. But the twisted and vile hanyou had slipped away soon after retracting his black tentacles. If there was anything Naraku was good at, it was running away, escaping before Sesshoumaru could land the killing blow, ending his poisonous existence once and for all.

"What have you discovered?"

"Fifty-two dead on our side. Two times that on the enemy's. Many injured, all in various conditions and we're currently detaining all enemy survivors. But Inuyasha-sama was unable to pick up Naraku's scent. However, there is a rather…odd finding Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Continue."

"We found a golden cage, well, what is left of it. Inuyasha-sama mentioned something about a scent and that it lingers throughout the citadel, even by the main gate."

"And where is this cage?"

"At the top most floor. It's located in a circular room with only one small window."

"Question the prisoners. Kill them after."

"Hai Sessshoumaru-sama."

Within moments he was stepping into the room. The right wall had been reduced to rubble, no doubt from the explosions. Part of the cage had been bent and twisted, half of it blown off in the blast. Sesshoumaru made his way towards it and without hesitation, stepped inside. He could make out a futon, robes and furs, and the remnants of a wooden swing hanging from an artificial tree. And there was a scent, most likely the one his brother had been speaking of, but it was too diluted here. Too much death, blood and black powder saturated the air to get a clean intake.

A breeze swept past, seemed to sigh in his sensitive ears and play with his silvery locks. And as it bounced off what walls were left in the wake of the destruction he'd wrought, it carried with it a whisper of the same scent tinged with blood. He took a quick inhalation and then abruptly felt his blood quicken, heart pound, and then all at once stop and everything was normal again.

Sesshoumaru breathed.

_Power…mystery…allure…_it lurked beneath the fresh scent and made his blood stir in unsettling and disturbing ways.

He heard his brother approach and stop beside him.

"The captives say Naraku had a female caged inside here. Only three men ever saw her though. Naraku himself, his dead father Onigumo, and some Bankotsu guy whose dead body was identified by one of the prisoners."

_A woman? _Perhaps she was what drove Naraku's outburst of fury before he retreated. Perhaps this dead man, this Bankotsu had helped her escape this prison. And if this was true, she had to be of some value to Naraku. If the evil hanyou's actions didn't say it all, then her scent certainly did.

"He's one sick bastard." Inuyasha bent down and picked up one of the discarded robes, turned it over in his hand and then let it flutter to the ground.

"She means something to Naraku. Find her and he won't be too far behind. After Kikyo and Sango have healed the men, prep them. We head out within the hour."

**…**

In his quest to defeat Naraku, Sesshoumaru oftentimes lost track of the seasons and how much time had passed. He hadn't even realized it was winter until the snow started falling, dancing on the winds and coating everything in a pristine shimmering white.

But time and seasons were of no consequence. The despicable half demon had taken much away from him..._too much..._and Naraku would die by his hand, choke on his own life blood as Sesshoumaru crushed his neck and slowly seeped poison into his body, prolonging the pain and making him beg for death.

His strength wasn't even his to have, stolen as it were from countless other demons. He did not deserve to live. With all the death and suffering he caused, Naraku would burn in hell a million times over. And Sesshoumaru would send him there, where he belonged, where torture was a game and screams like music to listening ears.

**…_to be continued…_**


	5. Awake

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own a thing.

**Nightingale **

_Chapter Five – Awake_

* * *

Kagome shivered uncontrollably as her teeth chattered, her lips cracked and bleeding. Frigid air pricked her body, made her fingers and nose painfully stiff, her movements jerky and slow. Breathing was like inhaling icicles and her throat was dry and brittle, puffs of cottony air blooming in front of her every time she exhaled. Hugging herself tighter, she tried to get some warmth back into her body but it was nearly impossible. Her legs were numb and each step further down was becoming increasingly difficult to manage.

_"Ban…"_

And before Kagome could catch herself, her foot caught in the thick snow and she was falling, falling down the white covered hill, the air knocked out of her and consciousness tunneling into a welcoming darkness.

**…**

"Her body is recovering remarkably fast for a human."

"And the fever?"

"Not as bad as when we first found her. Her body temperature is returning to normal."

"Inform me when she wakes up Taijiya."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

**…**

_Wake up Kagome…_

Sleepy blue eyes slowly opened as she shifted on the softness that lay beneath her. Feeling the warmth next to her, she scooted closer and softly sighed into the heat.

"You're finally awake."

The feminine voice startled her enough to make her snap her eyes open and shoot up into a sitting position, looking warily for the source.

"It's okay. You're safe now."

Kagome clutched the thick fur tighter, pulling them closer to her body as she stared at the woman sitting across the fire. Long black hair pulled into a tight ponytail and chocolate eyes lined with pink, she was very beautiful, seemed extraordinarily strong too. Pulling her eyes away from the other woman, Kagome looked curiously at her surroundings, deducing that they were in a cave and sheltered from the cold.

"Who are you?" She asked after a long moment of quiet contemplation.

"Sango Taijiya." She gave Kagome a friendly smile. "And you?"

"Kagome."

"Well Kagome, you made a extremely quick recovery. Most people would've died in the condition you were in." Sango said, a look of marvel on her shadowed face.

Kagome looked away and absently brushed her fingers through the fur. "I'm not most people."

Sango softly laughed. "I can see."

An almost hesitant smile crossed her lips. Kagome had a feeling she'd get along nicely with her. "Can you tell me where we are?"

"We're in the Western Lands and about two days away from Sesshoumaru-sama's home." Sango replied and saw the slight confusion marring the other woman's brow. "In case you were wondering, you've been asleep for three days."

"Sango! We need you!"

Kagome's head shot up and she glanced towards the mouth of the cave. How did she not notice all the noise outside? All the laughter and loud talk, the crunching of snow and clang of metal. She saw Sango stand up and smile apologetically.

"Someone probably got stabbed again. Idiots." She rolled her brown eyes and sighed. "I'll have to leave you for a bit but Sesshoumaru-sama—"

"Tend to the monk Taijiya."

"Speak of the devil." Sango smirked, shaking her head at the daiyoukai as he entered. "Please don't scare her too much. She's such a pretty little thing."

Always the protective older sister. Sesshoumaru ignored her though and let his gold eyes fall heavily on the mysterious woman on the other side of the crackling fire.

"I'll see you in a little bit Kagome." Sango grinned and stepped out of the cave, leaving her alone with a very intimidating demon.

She tried not look at him but it was difficult not to. His presence was overwhelming, demanding even and she didn't know why but it increased the beat of her heart, caused it to play a rapid tempo. The silence between them stretched on uncomfortably before she heard him move.

Looking up from the depths of the orange fire, she saw him leaning on his shoulder against the stone wall of the cave, strong arms crossed over his armor clad chest as he appeared to get lost in his thoughts. And then she was taking in his features; the pointed ears, the magenta stripes and the blue crescent moon, the silver blue hair…her eyes suddenly widened in recognition and her voice broke through the tense silence.

"It was you…"

He looked at her then, focused the entirety of his attention on her as his citrine eyes turned deep and penetrating, the angles of his face softened by the glow of the fire. Leaning away from the wall of the cave, he soundlessly stepped closer, around the fire, and crouched beside her. He tilted his head slightly, as if assessing her and her worth before taking her chin between forefinger and thumb and raising Kagome's apprehensive eyes to meet his.

"What are you to him?"

She shouldn't have been surprised that this demon, this Sesshoumaru who launched an attack on her prison, who had a role in her escape _knew_. Kagome tried to look away, but his gentle grip held firm.

"His caged nightingale…" She relented in a whisper, slowly sinking deeper and deeper into those golden depths.

Sesshoumaru regarded her a few moments more before releasing his hold and gracefully standing up in a rustle of silk and armor. "Naraku escaped before I could kill him."

And as the sudden weight of his words fell across her shoulders, she closed her eyes, felt her heart clench in her chest, the warmth left behind by the rough pads of his fingers. "Then he'll come for me and won't stop until he has me. All you have to do is wait."

…_**to be continued…**_


	6. Stars

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own a thing.

**Nightingale **

_Chapter Six – Stars_

* * *

"So you're basically gonna use her?"

"Call it whatever you wish."

Inuyasha balled his fist, turning his back on his brother. "Then what makes you so different from Naraku?" But before he could defend himself from Sesshoumaru's dramatic flare of jyaki and dizzying speed, he was already pinned to the trunk of a snow-covered tree, fighting for breath.

"Everything! Don't dare compare me to that despicable abomination ever again."

"Then stop being a fucking heartless bastard! Using her to lure him out is just as low."

Sesshoumaru released him, began to walk away. "At this point Inuyasha, it is the only way to draw him out…to end it all. Her value to him will be used to our advantage. Can you think of a better alternative?"

_And the truth was…he couldn't. _

**…**

Sesshoumaru silently watched as Kagome, as this mysterious woman they'd plucked from the snow, quickly worked her way into the hearts of his men. She'd sit with them, talk with them and smile. She'd laugh sometimes and her blue eyes would sparkle, capture all their attentions as they continued to amuse her. And always she would ask more, want to learn more of everything and it didn't matter what, whether it was about fighting or about their families, she wasn't averse to anything his men had to say. On occasion she would even help Sango and Kikyo with applying fresh bandages on the wounded. Though a bit clumsy at first, she quickly picked up the skill. But she was such a curiosity that it was frustrating.

They were still one day away from his home, having decided to delay today's journey for the recuperating wounded. Those he commanded sat around the large fire blazing red hot, and Sesshoumaru…he stood a ways away, illuminated by the light of the moon.

He glanced at her, didn't miss the hidden layer of sadness nor the fact that sometimes when she smiled or laughed it didn't quite reach her eyes. So when Kagome stood up and made an almost unnoticeable departure from the large group surrounding the fire, he followed.

He knew where she was going. He too often traveled this way to get away from it all, to clear his thoughts when they became too much to handle. The destination overlooked the winding river far beneath them and the view was breathtaking in its simplicity. She stopped just shy of the edge of the cliff and took a deep breath, looking up into the indigo sky dotted with the brightest neon stars.

"There is no escape." Sesshoumaru said, stepping out of the shadows that surrounded them.

Kagome looked over her shoulder, hugging the fur pelt closer to her body and gave him a barely there smile. "I know. I just wanted to look at the stars tonight."

He stepped closer and closer still until he stood beside her. Gold eyes then traveled from the top of her head, down the side of her face and along the curve of her neck. And once again he felt the pulse of his blood quicken, react to her nearness, to that ever present pure power just beneath her skin. Sesshoumaru blinked and the moment was gone, replaced by the softness of her voice.

"I was ten when I became something I had no choice in, when I lost everything. At sixteen I was caged like some pretty little bird and at twenty, here I am, looking at the stars, breathing in the cool night air, and in the company of you, the inuyoukai who attacked all that I'd known for ten years." Kagome lifted her head to stare at Sesshoumaru wonderingly. "Naraku took something precious from you too didn't he?"

He didn't reply, chose instead to look out into the great distance, the far reaching horizon.

She hadn't really expected this dangerously strong and intriguing demon to answer her question. His silence was proof enough. Curiously, Kagome followed his gaze, wanting to see what he saw, what he was looking for in the vastness before them.

After a moment or two, compelled to share, she whispered her thoughts. "I know that I'm being kept to draw out Naraku…and it's okay because in the end, there's no other way. I don't blame you Sesshoumaru…I _won't_ blame you for doing what needs to be done."

He glanced at her, quietly marveled at her seemingly easy acceptance of her situation, how she had just sealed her fate with an unwavering voice and conviction. But in reality he could tell it wasn't what she wanted, but what she needed to do in order to get what she wanted._ A life all her own…a life free from cages…_

"I want to thank you though…for everything." _For saving me…for allowing me to be a part of your life, however fleeting it is..._

**…**

Kagome was jerked awake by a rough hand and she recognized it as belonging to Sesshoumaru's younger brother Inuyasha. "What's—"

Footsteps pounding in the snow and the harsh beat of wings drew her attention.

"Vultures. We have to go." He tugged her up before she could protest and hoisted her onto his back, immediately breaking into a swift run out of the cave and down the path.

"Where?! What about Sesshoumaru? Sango and Miroku? Kikyo?" She said breathlessly, holding on tight around his shoulders.

"To the House of the Moon. We'll all meet up there or at least plan to."

Kagome looked behind her and her eyes widened upon seeing dozens of vulture demons descending onto their camp, swooping down like black shadows against the dull gray of early morning. Screeches and hisses of metal against claws tore through the air and colored the snow in heavy drops of crimson.

"Shit." Inuyasha swore as he felt two coming straight for them, one ahead and the other behind. Unsheathing his sword, he skidded to a halt, making sure not to drop Kagome. "Hold on." He told her and leaped into the air.

Both enemy demons rocketed upward in pursuit but before each could react, Inuyasha cut one down mid air with a powerful downward strike, tearing through thick feathers and skin. Using the dead falling vulture as a springboard, he propelled himself and a half dazed Kagome towards the other, effortlessly sliding his blade through the surprised demon's chest and puncturing his heart.

They fell to the blood splattered ground, Inuyasha landing awkwardly with the added weight on his back. But just as soon as they regained themselves, a sudden whirlwind swept all around them. Unexpectedly, Kagome was grasped by the shoulders, razor sharp claws biting ruthlessly into her skin as she was ripped painfully from his back.

"Inuyasha!" She felt him grab hold of her leg, watched in horror as several more vultures sped by and attacked him, throwing him to the ground and far away from her.

Kagome struggled against the powerful grip and hissed when the enemy's claws dug further into her skin. She could feel her blood trail down her back and hear all the chaos around her as she was carried further and further upward.

"Naraku will be pleased." The vulture leered down at her, coal black eyes sinister and triumphant.

_Naraku._ So he had sent his minions to retrieve her. Biting her bottom lip until it bled, she fought him with a renewed vigor, kicking and scratching at his legs, ignoring the intense pain and the fresh blood spilling forth from where he gripped her.

"Stupid bitch!" He hissed angrily, his flight now becoming unsteady with her struggles.

Her blood pulsed erratically before the air around her vibrated in powerful ripples. _Just a little bit. _And screeching in agony was all the vulture could do before white light veined throughout his body and he shattered into dust all around her. Her breath came short and her vision unfocused as she fell the distance to the snow. Landing in a crumpled, bloody heap, the air knocked out of her, Kagome nearly passed out from all the pain.

It was only moments later when Sesshoumaru was finally able to get to her, having seen everything from where he was as he fought a horde of the enemy demons. He bent down, gently placed his arm underneath her head and held her, scanned her injuries as blood seeped from the deep punctures and onto his sleeve. Looking around them, the inuyoukai quickly searched for his brother, saw him finish off the last of the vultures and head their way in a flurry of red.

"You were supposed to get her away." Sesshoumaru said, voice like cold hard steel.

"You try fending off a dozen fucking birds at the same time!" Inuyasha yelled, dropping to his knees and looking her over.

"I'm fine..." She breathed.

"Like hell you are!"

Kagome tried to smile, reassure him that she was indeed fine, but winced instead. "Really…I am."

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sango ran over in a rush, concern and specks of blood marring her features. "Is Kagome—" She suddenly froze, hardly believing her eyes.

"…see…" Kagome murmured, glancing weakly at Sesshoumaru as her deep wounds slowly sealed, healed over until only a dull redness was left.

And it was then that Sesshoumaru knew what she was, why her power seemed so familiar and why Naraku wanted her with such a fierce passion. He locked gazes with her, saw through the layers and dived into her secret abyss, drowned for but a moment in her blue eyes as Kagome let only him see into her soul.

'_There is no escape…' _

'_I know…' _

…_**to be continued…**_


	7. Moon

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own a thing.

**Nightingale **

_Chapter Seven – Moon_

* * *

The House of the Moon was everything Kagome pictured and more as they stepped through the gates and into the enormous courtyard. Sentries were posted throughout as the battle weary men slowly trekked their respective ways. Many yelled their farewells and embraced her before departing, some even asked her to marry them, which only made her laugh, apologetically decline, and plant sweet kisses on their cheeks.

Kagome was then led into the main house, through long corridors where beautiful murals hung and shoji screens rested. Not paying attention to her surroundings, much too engrossed in everything around her, she didn't notice Sesshoumaru stop and bumped into him, body bouncing back. She rubbed her nose, cheeks turning a light pink as she apologized to a somewhat bemused daiyoukai.

"Your room." He slid open the bamboo painted shoji. "The hot springs are two doors down if you wish to bathe."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." Kagome smiled and stepped through, feeling his eyes on her the entire time.

**…**

Steam curled all around her as she soaked in the hot water, lost in her thoughts. It was okay that he knew what she was. For some unexplainable reason, Kagome trusted him. Maybe it was the power he exuded or maybe the way his eyes were always calculated, alert and revealed so little but so much.

He was an often silent companion, but he was comforting, his presence secure and all encompassing. Within the three days it took to get here, she'd enjoyed his quiet company very much, enjoyed the camaraderie of his men, his brother, and his two healers who'd provided female friendship she hadn't had for a very long time. Maybe if things were different, if they weren't they way they were, she'd ask Sesshoumaru if she could stay here.

Kagome brought a hand out of the water and smoothed over her wet ebony locks. Her skin was starting to prune. Rising up from the spring, water rushing down her naked body, she stepped out and pulled on the yukata a servant had given her. Her stomach decided to growl then as she slid the screen open and close. Perhaps some food was in order.

**…**

"What are you?" Inuyasha asked curiously, looking at his dinner companion as they sat at the cook's table in the kitchen. "You don't smell like a demon or even a human for that matter."

"I'm Kagome." She replied simply with a teasing smile and took another big bite of the chicken leg. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she smelled the aroma of food wafting through the kitchen doorway.

Inuyasha glared at her, but decided to drop it. Everyone had their secrets after all so who was he to pry? This woman before him was probably the most puzzling creature he'd ever come across anyway. He'd bet his brother was feeling pretty much the same too.

Perhaps he would never find out what she was, what kind of power flowed in her blood that was able to disintegrate a full-blooded vulture demon. A miko maybe? No, she was something much more than that.

But as he watched her devour her food like a mad woman starved, he guessed she was right. She was Kagome. An intriguing, beautiful woman with eyes like sapphires and a bright smile that warmed the hearts of those she met. And he decided he'd like to get to know her more. That after they killed Naraku, he and Kikyo could show her their home just outside the House of the Moon.

**…**

She had spotted the gardens from her window and found she couldn't resist the temptation to walk the winding stone paths. Day had long since slipped beneath the horizon and it was nightfall once again. Her breath came out in small white puffs as Kagome quietly walked by the frozen pond.

Winter jasmines peeked through the dusting of white and making her way over, she softly wiped off the snow and smiled at the fragrant yellow flowers. Fingers about to touch the soft petals, Kagome paused when the wind shifted, blew at the ivory and gold kimono she wore. And quite suddenly, another gust swept by, fanned over the flowers until no more snow was present and it was all just a sea of dark green spotted with yellow.

"I don't know why he wants you so much."

Kagome turned around and saw the owner of the feminine voice sitting on a large white feather. A wind demoness.

"But he's promised something that's very precious to me so I'm afraid I'll have to take you to him." Kagura beckoned with her fan and Kagome felt a hard push from behind.

She stumbled forward, was grasped by the back of her neck and hauled painfully up and onto the feather. She then heard the demoness sigh in annoyance.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome whispered before silenced by a dagger to her throat.

"If you want Naraku Sesshoumaru-sama, then I suggest you follow me."

"Release her Kagura and I might let you die a painless death." He took a step forward but she moved back swiftly, pressing the sharp blade into Kagome's skin until it wept soft droplets of blood.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his gold eyes, warned the wind demoness that she treaded on dangerous ground.

"I can't do that. Naraku wants her and I want my heart. Follow if you wish to kill him."

Kagome looked at him and nodded her head, told him without words that this was probably his only chance to end it all so _take it_. And he knew it too. She saw it in his flashing gold eyes that hardened with resolve, in the almost imperceptible nod he gave her. She closed her eyes, readied herself for the inevitable and soon felt the cold wind rushing by, telling her that the moon was waning and the stars were falling and the end was near.

…_**to be continued…**_


	8. Wish

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own a thing.

**Nightingale**

_Chapter Eight – Wish_

* * *

Kagome could feel him, feel his darkness slowly spiral up her spine and into her chest, grip her pounding heart as they neared the clearing settled in the forest of the west.

"How do you know he'll give you your heart?" She asked the demoness Kagura as they landed, Sesshoumaru not too far behind and hidden in the shadows.

"You're more important to him." She replied and tugged her forward by the wrist.

Kagome looked behind her, saw a glint of silver blue hair in the moonlight and felt the dread and fear ease right before Naraku materialized in front of them. His red eyes gleamed as a predatory smile turned his lips.

"I've missed you Kagome."

"My heart for her." Kagura held on to the blue-eyed woman, eyes alert and distrustful.

"Of course." His hand outstretched, it started to glow an eerie blood red as he moved closer to them, as Kagura was drawn to what was so precious to her.

But right before her eyes, Naraku curled his deadly fingers and crushed it, let the icy wind carry away the crimson sands of her heart.

"Foolish demoness. You put too much faith in my lying words."

A cry in her soul and before she knew it, a black tentacle was driven through her chest. Kagura choked out a harsh breath, shoved Kagome behind her before another could grab the woman and called upon her element one final time. Razor sharp blades of wind spun and effortlessly sliced through Naraku. But she cursed as her final breaths left her body, as she started to disappear just like her heart. _Just a puppet_.

In a flash of silver blue, Sesshoumaru had Kagome in his arms before the real Naraku could get to her. Now in the open, the half demon faced him, fury in his eyes.

"If it isn't the almighty Sesshoumaru-sama." He sneered and looked at Kagome. "She belongs to me so if you don't mind, do hand her over."

Sesshoumaru held her closer, tighter. "You will die tonight Naraku."

He narrowed his crimson eyes, felt his blood flow in an angry rush. No one was supposed to touch her but him. His back exploded in a mass of black tentacles, snaked towards the daiyoukai in streaming waves.

"I will paint your lands in your blood Sesshoumaru!" Naraku shouted as his minions burst through the trees.

Sesshoumaru deftly unsheathed the swords at his waist and turned to look at Kagome. "Inuyasha and my men are right behind us. Run to them and they'll protect you."

She hesitated before nodding and taking off at a run.

"You cannot escape me my nightingale." Naraku sent his black extension flying towards her, smiled when it caught her ankle before it was sliced in half. He turned his eyes towards Sesshoumaru, growled at his interference and engaged the inuyoukai in the final battle.

**…**

Inuyasha flew through the trees and broke into the clearing, immediately pulling out his sword. He saw Kagome running towards him and yelled for Sango and Miroku to protect her. She nodded and grabbed the other woman by the arm as they fended off the enemy army closing in.

Blades and arrows pierced through armor and skin, punctured lungs and hearts as blood ran in rivers onto the snow-covered ground. Inuyasha drove his sword into an enemy and punched another in the face, crushing its jaw. Swinging his blade in a large arc, he sliced clean through a demon's arm, kicked him to the ground and rammed his razor sharp weapon into its chest. Inuyasha caught sight of his brother and Naraku not too far away and fought his way through the throng of madness. Everywhere the sounds of metal against metal, screams of the dying and wounded. Bodies fell to the ground, were stepped on as soldiers fought to the death, fought to see another sunrise.

**…**

Sesshoumaru sliced through tentacle after tentacle. His acid whip spiraled all around him as he got closer and closer to Naraku. He could see his brother rapidly coming in from the side and just as Inuyasha extended his blade outward, the glint of his sword diverting Naraku's attention, Sesshoumaru jumped into the air and like lightning drove the tip of his sword deep into the evil hanyou's chest, eliciting a sharp cry of pain and a cascade of dark crimson.

But Naraku wouldn't allow the daiyoukai to escape unscathed and quickly materialized a tentacle from behind Sesshoumaru and propelled it through his shoulder. He gritted his teeth as his demonic life-blood poured from the wound and down his arm, staining his once pristine kimono red. Inuyasha was thrown to the ground as another one of Naraku's extensions of himself tore through his middle, leaving a gaping hole in its wake.

Hissing in mind numbing pain, Naraku ripped out Sesshoumaru's blade. Mind consumed with infernal rage, he attacked the dog demon. "You will die Sesshoumaru and after I have ended your existence and all that you know, I will have her and all that she possesses!"

Sesshoumaru dodged a black barrage, silently cursed when one was able to wrap around his leg and bring him to the ground. He quickly cut through it and took to the air. And it was with growing alarm that Sesshoumaru could sense the silent leak of Naraku's miasma into the clearing. If they didn't do something quick, the black poison would soon engulf them all.

**…**

Kagome was pushed to the ground as an arrow whizzed by, Sango releasing her bone crushing weapon to ruthlessly cut down the archers. A large staff to the gut and flashes of holy power sent several enemy youkai flying through the air and onto the ground as Miroku tried to secure the little group. How much more could she take of being protected, of not doing anything as those she'd come to know fought for their lives, survived by a thread in order to end Naraku?

A pulse deep within her, a call from the fathomless reaches of her soul.

_Kagome_.

She stood on shaking legs and clutched her chest, looked all around her, at all the death and dying, took in the blood that covered bodies, seeped through wounds too many to count. She saw Inuyasha struggling to stand as Kikyo tried to get to him, saw Sango and Miroku protecting her with their lives, and saw Sesshoumaru, bleeding and trying to end everything but unable to find the opportunity to do so.

Another pulse vibrated through her, told her that time wasn't on her side.

_Hurry. _

Kagome glanced one last time at Sango and Miroku, at Inuyasha and Kikyo and all the men she'd come to know in her short time with them. '_Thank you…for allowing me to be a small part of your lives.'_ And as she shed the outer layer of her kimono, now not as restricted in movement as before, she broke into a swift run towards Naraku and Sesshoumaru, ignoring Sango's calls to come back.

Kagome weaved through the fray, dodged swords and flying bodies, but always, always keeping her blue eyes on both Naraku and Sesshoumaru. _Almost there._ Her power hummed all around her, divided the black tendrils of poison that were slowly starting to blanket the clearing.

Sesshoumaru felt her before he ever saw her, darting her way towards them, power so pure and tempting being drawn towards the surface.

"_Sesshoumaru…"_ It was a plea to come through with what he'd seen in her eyes. And to end it all he'd have to. _It was the only way…_

Kagome flew across the distance, glanced at Sesshoumaru as she passed him and felt him follow right behind her. It gave her courage…comfort that she wasn't alone in her last few moments. And as the evil hanyou finally realized what was going to happen, it was already too late. Bursting through the dark shields he'd erected just seconds ago, she threw her arms around him and gasped when Sesshoumaru drove his blade through her body and pierce Naraku's a moment later.

_Now. _

Throwing her head back, eyes wide and unseeing, Kagome exploded in a wave of pure white power that engulfed everything in the clearing, stopped time for an ephemeral moment as the brilliance of what she was purged the darkness…ended it all. She stared into Naraku's wide crimson eyes as he faded in her arms, as the sounds of all the demons he'd consumed crashed into her, dissipated, became nothing in the ebbing tide of her soul.

And as the bright light of her power receded to a dim halo that settled around her, Kagome tried to stop the tears that slid down the contours of her face. A freedom had but oh so fleeting. She would always cherish it though, wouldn't trade it for all the world or even the chance of forever.

She glanced at her fading hand, tried to listen to her own heart that no longer beat a living rhythm and felt the sorrow well within her. It was over and now everyone would be safe. They would live and hopefully they would all love, treasure one another because life was only a breath and time, a moment away. Kagome slowly turned around and saw Sesshoumaru reaching out to her, felt him gently trail clawed fingers down the side of her face and across her lips.

"Thank you Kagome…"

She smiled into his caress, ghosted her vanishing hand along the strong angle of his jaw. _Remember me…_

"Goodbye Sesshoumaru…" Kagome whispered as her body faded under the stars, becoming infinite, sparkling grains of a dying power swept along the winter breeze.

_Perhaps in another life…another time…when the sky wasn't so gray and the night so dark…they would all meet again…_

**…**

'_What do you wish for Kagome?' _

'…_a life that is mine…a life beyond this golden cage…' _

…_**owari…**_

**A/N: This story that has grown near and dear to my heart was never meant to be something long or epic. It was planned from the beginning as a piece that was short and beautifully tragic. And I purposely left it vague, undefined in many aspects as so many things in life often are. Wonder and draw from it what you will. I'm glad so many of you found it enjoyable though. Appreciation from the bottom of my heart to all those who gave this a chance and read, to all those who reviewed. Many many thanks and much love. **

_-hasu86_


End file.
